


An Unfair Game

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, I'm embarrassed, Multi, Threesome, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mutually agreed that this by no means was a direct sign that one rival was better than the other. No, they both were simply just carrying out an order from the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfair Game

**Author's Note:**

> dON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. I normally prefer to come up with summaries and not just take lines from the fic itself, but I'm embarrassed as it is. Here we go.

It was mutually agreed that this by no means was a direct sign that one rival was better than the other. No, they both were simply just carrying out an order from the prince.

“Of course babe—

“Whatever you wish, my lord—

A glare is shared: from Shitsuo it’s Delic’s lack of manners and general gross attitude, and from Delic he’d just rather have the prince all to himself.

A simple request…what a joke.

Hibiya’s requests were always childish and spoiled. With the most fake look of innocence, he turned to the men so eager to serve him and asked oh so purely, “I’d like for you to please me.”

* * *

 

“Mmgh,” Hibiya bit his lip trying to contain the embarrassing noise threatening to come loose, but it was useless especially if Delic had anything to say about it.

He guided the royal into a kiss as he continued to stroke and pump his member. A smirk broke out as the overwhelmed prince kissed back too distracted from the android’s hand and his butler’s fingers currently working at stretching him out at the same time. The smirk was more directed at being able to provoke such a lewd response from the normally reserved Hibiya and the fact it was  _his_  lips and not Shitsuo’s gracing the prince sandwiched between them.

All the while, said butler was torn between being angry at such arrogance and disrespect on Delic’s part and being immensely embarrassed as he felt this was rather inappropriate for his position even though he couldn’t deny it was something he thought of often.

Generally, he expected Hibiya to be the one in control as he could never see himself in a position above the prince, but in a way he still was. It was his request after all. That in itself was a bit strange; was he more perverted than he previously thought? Or was this simply another one of his twisted games?

“A-Ah, there!”

The also normally more composed butler was shook out of his thoughts by the demanding tone of his master. It seems something in his ministrations provided a lot of the “pleasure” Hibiya had requested.

“Yes, my lord,” Shitsuo answered in his usual tone, swallowing slightly if only because the sight is more intoxicating than he’d like to admit.

“You’re so cute Hibi-chan~” Delic murmured kissing across the prince’s face quickening his pace on the other’s shaft. The expression Hibiya currently wore was one that was rather unique. He was flushed and panting, clearly not as in control of his emotions and actions compared to normal.

Hibiya himself just felt strange. He felt pampered and spoiled and everything felt too sensitive and amazing. Their touches lingered in an almost burning sensation that wasn't entirely unpleasant and he felt himself starting to get lightheaded as the warmth pooled around his abdomen. He would have tried to scold the android for calling him that still, but he could hardly think straight.

He reached for the other’s mouth because he felt like he was about to let out another loud moan and wanted something, anything to muffle it. The intent behind this whole thing was jumbled as his motives ranged from boredom to pathetic feelings he tried to ignore. He wanted to watch their battle for his attention commence, but more than that he just wanted attention in general. Deep down, somewhere he just wanted this for the affection it brought, despite his self-told lie that it was all just a game to mess with his two loyal servants.

A wave of embarrassment hit him as he felt what he now understood to be an orgasm. The prince was going to lose his virginity in what appeared to be a threesome. How scandalous and disgusting. He would be more disgusted with himself, but as it was, he just felt somewhere between winded and in a strange way safe.

Delic held him carefully as Shitsuo removed the lubed fingers he had been stretching Hibiya with previously. A strike of envy went through the butler at the loving scene in front of him. He overheard the other asking the prince if it felt good and wished he were the one who got to kiss him and hold him. As it is, he just felt like an outsider.

In a way, the prince felt disgusted from their activities and he couldn’t deny his own feelings were making him feel ill. Delic’s seemingly sweet concern and Shitsuo’s ever present company made him feel safe and like he could be loved and understood. However, he couldn’t trust either of them still.

One was programmed to serve him while the other had the role to serve him as well. Everyone was just playing a part weren’t they? In reality, if he were capable of stepping back that far, the prince may have figured out that besides just boredom, what made the two’s rivalry so important was the fact it displayed how they felt about Hibiya. Why argue and fight so much for his affections if they weren’t genuine?

He turned his head and could see the emotions clear on Shitsuo’s face of how he desperately wished to be closer. Hesitantly, he turned from Delic to deliver a soft kiss to his butler’s now stunned face. He held the kiss for a few moments and tried to tell himself he was only fueling their feud and nothing more.

“Would you mind drawing me a bath? I feel rather…soiled,” He put it lightly, as he felt soiled in more than one way. The look on Shitsuo’s face was unreadable, but he responded as he always did and proceeded to do the task the prince asked.

Delic smirked once more at watching the butler be forced to leave and turned back to Hibiya.

“You called him away because you wanted a round two with yours truly didn’t you?” He flirted openly and was a little surprised by the prince’s answer.

“If that’s what you wish to think, by all means do. However, I think I prefer you as a pair rather than apart. You’re free to continue your attempts to gain favoritism, but Shitsuo might be ahead of you,” Hibiya jested back and for once actually said something capable of making the normally flirtatious man speechless.


End file.
